


Welcome to the Complex

by anchovyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Creampie, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovyy/pseuds/anchovyy
Summary: After being left at the apartment alone for a week by his fiance, Jaehyun finds an attractive man stumbling into his apartment complex's elevator.Maybe a little fun with an attractive stranger won't hurt.Ps: There's a little roleplay and a cheating-but-not-really element to this story. So be warned if it's triggering for you.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	Welcome to the Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this thanks to my forever supporter and enabler, Duckie.  
>  I love and hate you at the same time.  
>    
>    
>  This was meant to be a super short thing but turned into nearly 7k words. I'm sorry.  
>  But hopefully whoever finds this will enjoy reading, it's been a while since I wrote anything at all.  
>    
>    
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anchovyy_).  
> 

Jaehyun sighed a breath of relief as the door to the lobby of his apartment complex opened, sending a gush of warm air towards him. The lobby was empty aside from the concierge who was sitting at his desk with a warm drink in his hand.

"Good evening, Jaehyun. Had a good night?" The man greeted him as he saw Jaehyun walking in.

"Good evening, Mr. Kim." he replied, ruffling his hair that was slightly messed up from the wind outside, "Yeah, I did. Hope you have a good one too, stay warm and take care," he quipped back as he made his way towards the elevator, smiling politely.

Jaehyun checked his phone and it was around 2 am. He had just returned from a night out with his friends at their regular spot - a nice lounge bar and restaurant that had a live band playing every Friday and Saturday evening. They just spent hours eating, chatting and catching up – they even managed to convince Doyoung to go sing a couple of songs on stage after a bottle of wine. Right after he called for the elevator Jaehyun decided to send a quick update text to his friends group chat saying he had arrived at his place and in turn asking if they made it back alright themselves. It had always been a thing for them to do this after each and every hang out session, and it was honestly endearing to have this little check up text tradition. 

Jaehyun chuckled a little as he received a reply from Taeyong in the form of a selfie with his thumbs up featuring a passed out Doyoung on his couch in the background, "I guess Taeyong had to babysit him tonight huh," Jaehyun mumbled to himself as he quickly exited the group chat when he heard the ding signaling the arrival of the elevator. The smile on his face turning melancholic as his eyes glanced upon his phone's background – a picture of him and his fiancé – before locking his phone and stuffing it in his pocket as he walked in the elevator, quickly pressing for the 25th floor.

As the doors were closing he saw a flash of black between them before a hand quickly grabbed the door, making it open again. Jaehyun who was leaning against the back side of the elevator quirked an eyebrow up as a man dressed in a well tailored suit walked in, huffing a quick apology, "sorry about that, I didn't want to wait for the next one." 

“Uh huh,” Jaehyun nodded in acknowledgement at the man, looking at him quizzically with a slight tilt to his head as the man stood at the other end of the elevator, body slightly turned towards him. The man was tall, definitely handsome and with the way his suit was perfectly fitted on him Jaehyun could tell that he worked out and was in amazing shape. 

The stranger cleared his throat and did a once over on Jaehyun quickly, eyes stopping briefly on the white shirt he had layered over of his t-shirt before speaking up, "had a fun night out?"

"Yeah," Jaehyun replied, eyes trained on the man's face, trying to read him.

"Haven't seen you much around here, just moved in?" 

"Mhmm," Jaehyun nodded, a slight smile on his face now, "just moved in with my fiance last month, but he's away for the week." 

"Oh, that's nice, the moving in and fiancé part, that is. The being left alone sucks, sorry about that," the man offered a smile as he ran his fingers through his luscious black hair, trying to tame it back to its previously styled up state but failing. Jaehyun honestly thinks that the slightly ruffled hair made the man look hotter, but he wasn't going to voice that out. 

Jaehyun simply hummed in response before the man held out his hand in an offer of a handshake, "I'm Johnny, nice to meet you. And welcome to the complex."

"Well I'm Jaehyun, and thank you, but really it wasn't too bad being left alone, I can have fun on my own too," Jaehyun replied with a teasing smile. Johnny let out a soft chuckle at that, holding Jaehyun's hand slightly longer than necessary before letting go and this time blatantly checking Jaehyun out with a smirk. 

Jaehyun gulped and licked his lips nervously, "so...which floor do you live in? You haven't pressed on any button and we're almost at mine..."

"Ah, I live on the same floor, and since there's only two units on that floor...I guess we're neighbours," Johnny said as he took a small step closer, voice dropping ever so slightly, "maybe we should get to know each other better."

Before Johnny could move any closer or say any more, the door dinged again and opened up. Jaehyun stepped out quickly and dashed towards his apartment door. Johnny however calmly exited the elevator, his steps relaxed as he stopped in the middle of the hallway, eyes never leaving Jaehyun as he watched the man open up his apartment door, intent clear from the want in his unfaltering gaze.

Jaehyun hesitated slightly before he turned towards Johnny, "uh, wanna join me for some late night coffee?" he quipped, head tilting towards the opened door of his apartment in invitation, blushing slightly as he noticed the handsome man's attention was on him all along.

"I thought you'd never ask," Johnny drawled with his deep voice, smile sweet but eyes dark and hungry. He kept his languid pace, not picking up his step even the slightest bit despite the tension in the air as he followed Jaehyun into the apartment. He silently took off his shoes and placed them neatly onto the shoe rack before waltzing right in, turning on the lights and proceeding to stand by the living room, eyes never leaving the brunette as he waited for Jaehyun to enter.

Jaehyun took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he locked the front door and took careful steps towards his living room, shucking off and hanging his overcoat on the coat hanger along the way. As soon as Jaehyun was within Johnny's reach, he felt himself being pushed up against the wall, Johnny's arms forming a cage besides his body. 

Although Jaehyun knew that Johnny wasn't really that much taller than him he couldn't help but feel small in that moment, the dominating aura that Johnny exuded sent shivers down his spine – it didn't help that the man was also very well built, all strong and lean muscles.

With a smirk, Johnny moved his right hand to cup Jaehyun's face. His eyes that were staring deep into Jaehyun's trailed down to his lips as his thumb slowly swiped over it, letting out a satisfied hum as he heard the little whimper Jaehyun let out, tongue trying to entice the finger into his mouth. It's been far too long since Jaehyun had been touched like this. Yes, his fiancé had only been away fully for a week, but before that he was busy with work, and Jaehyun with moving in and settling down that they didn't really have the energy or time to just indulge in each other like this. 

"Look at you, being left alone for a week and you're already this needy that you’d just let me touch you like this," Johnny stepped closer and slotted his thigh between Jaehyun's legs, pressing against him, "can't believe anyone would leave a beauty like you behind all alone," Johnny continued as he finally slid his thumb inside Jaehyun's mouth, eyes turning darker as he could feel the way Jaehyun's dick twitched inside his pants as the man started to suck on his thumb like his life depended on it, eyes begging and desperate.

Johnny leaned down and kissed Jaehyun's jaw, peppering light kisses down his neck, and nibbled gently on his earlobe as Jaehyun moaned around his finger, already so needy and turned on from the attention. The alcohol he had earlier didn't help either as Jaehyun was known to be a horny drunk. He wasn't fully drunk tho, just slightly tipsy. He knew what he was doing and what he was getting into, it just helped to loosen him up a little. 

"Tell me what you want, babe," Johnny said as he pulled his finger away, enjoying the whine Jaehyun let out as he took a step back, away from him, "I won't know what you need from me if you don't say it."

"Please, I want you," Jaehyun said desperately, feet nailed to the ground unable to move for some reason as he watched Johnny walk away. Johnny took off his suit jacket and haphazardly draped it over the back of the couch before he settled himself down on the black leather wingback. The man slowly uncuffed his somehow still crisp dress shirt, and neatly folding the sleeves back, exposing his muscular forearms, Jaehyun can see his muscle flex with every movement. When he was done, he leaned back against the chair, demeanor both relaxed and dominating as his eyes lifted up to look at Jaehyun.

"Hmm, come here," Johnny spread his legs a little wider, motioning for Jaehyun to come over. 

Jaehyun scrambled over quickly, Johnny’s words felt like a command he needed to follow. He quickly and obediently got on his knees between Johnny's leg, "Please, Johnny," he pleaded again, hands resting on the sturdy thighs of the taller man, neck stretching up, lips slightly parted, trying to get Johnny to kiss him. However Jaehyun never went in for the kiss on his own and did not make any further moves, waiting until Johnny allowed him to. 

Johnny leaned down slightly, lips ghosting over Jaehyun’s, smirking, “how are you such a good boy already? I didn’t even do or say anything yet...you’ve been well trained huh?”

“Yes, yes I have,” Jaehyun answered eagerly, eyes trained on Johnny's well defined lips – wanting but not daring to take.

Johnny proceeded to pepper kisses on Jaehyun's face – his brow, his cheek bones, down his jaw and to the sides of his lips, but never fully where Jaehyun wanted it, teasing him. And as Jaehyun start to lose his self control to his wants and started to go in for the kiss he felt Johnny gripping his hair, forcing him to stay in place, denying him the kiss that he desperately needed.

“Please, I’ll be good,” Jaehyun begged again, voice cracking slightly from the desperation.

“Do you promise to be a good boy for me? Will you listen to everything I say?”

“Yes, Johnny, yes,” Jaehyun whined in reply.

“Okay,” Johnny whispered against his lips one last time before finally connecting their lips. Johnny kissed him hard, tongue immediately snaking its way into Jaehyun’s mouth, exploring the sweet cavern, hands cupping Jaehyun’s jaw, and pulling him close, keeping him right where he wanted him. Jaehyun couldn’t help but to moan at how good it felt to finally have someone touch him like this again.

Jaehyun’s hands moved up from Johnny’s thighs to his waist, carefully gauging if he was allowed to touch, to explore the man’s body. Seeing no resistance from Johnny, Jaehyun proceeded to move his right hand towards Johnny’s centre, he could feel the outline of Johnny’s dick and he can feel that the man is packing heavy, and he wasn’t even fully hard yet. 

Johnny groaned as Jaehyun continued to rub him over his pants, pulling away from the heated kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Jaehyun slipped his tongue out to break it, looking up at Johnny with flushed cheeks, lips a pretty shade of pink. Johnny couldn't stop himself from biting and sucking on Jaehyun's bottom lip again, letting go with a groan as Jaehyun dug his nail against the clothed head of Johnny's dick. 

“Can I? Please,” Jaehyun asked, hands still rubbing and groping Johnny through his pants, wanting to go further but scared that Johnny will stop if he does anything against the man’s wishes. 

“Go ahead,” Johnny nodded, leaning back into the chair.

Jaehyun quickly undoes the button of his slacks, dragging the zipper down with his teeth, and tugging the pants down just enough to see the member strain against the thin black briefs that Johnny was wearing. Jaehyun buried his face in it, taking in the heady scent and mouthing at the member through the fabric, soaking it through with his saliva, tongue tracing along the shaft, eyes locked on Johnny, never looking away. Johnny raked his fingers through Jaehyun's soft brunette hair, encouraging him on. Jaehyun felt a sense of pride when Johnny’s member twitched a little as he sucked on the head through his brief, moaning softly from the reaction he got. Jaehyun continued mouthing at Johnny's dick through his boxers, enjoying the soft hums Johnny lets out as he teased the man.

“I thought you were gonna be a good boy?” Johnny said as he had had enough, yanking Jaehyun away from his crotch, “what’s with the teasing baby?”

Jaehyun moaned feeling the strong grip on his hair.

"You're gonna stop being a brat and do what you're told," Johnny hissed as he somehow in an act of miraculous balance, coordination and core strength managed to pull down his pants and briefs with one hand while semi seated with the other still gripping Jaehyun’s hair. Johnny silently thanked his PT for always making him go through with his workout programs.

Once he kicked off his pants fully, Johnny grabbed his dick and rubbed the head against Jaehyun’s puffy lips, “now are you gonna be a good boy and suck it or do I have to go out and find someone else to do it?” 

“I will, I’ll be a good boy,” Jaehyun nodded best he could with the firm grip in his hair.

Johnny let go of his grip on Jaehyun as the younger opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Jaehyun grabbed the hefty member and slapped it against his tongue a few times, receiving a warning look from Johnny before he slowly closed his mouth over the head, tongue swirling around the crown and poking gently against the slit. 

Jaehyun pulled back with a smile and licked up from the base of Johnny's cock to the tip, leaving no skin untouched. Kissing and sucking along the shaft before putting it back in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and earning a groan from Johnny. Johnny's breath picked up as Jaehyun began to slowly bob his head, shallow and slow at first letting his mouth and jaw get used to the stretch of having the thick member in it. Jaehyun has an oral fixation so sucking dick is one of his favourite things for sure, and with a beautiful dick like Johnny's it was hard not to get excited. So as soon as he felt comfortable with the sensation, he began sucking like his life depended on it, trying his best to elicit more reactions from Johnny, to make him lose control. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath through his nose and made sure to have eye contact with Johnny as he slowly started to go down, down and down until he fully took in all of Johnny's length, lips flush against the base and throat convulsing around Johnny's thick cock. He stayed in that position for as long as he could, getting drunk on the feeling of gagging and drooling on this handsome man's cock before pulling back, gasping for air, lips slicked and bruised, dribbling all over himself, looking so pretty for Johnny. Jaehyun did this a couple more times, each time staying for longer, as he deep throated him.

"Fuck, babe, you love sucking cock don't you?" Jaehyun nodded and grabbed Johnny's hand, placing it on the back of his head.

"Use me, please," Jaehyun moaned as he took the member back in his mouth, "fuck my mouth."

"Fuck," Johnny growled as he began to thrust his hips up into the willing mouth slowly. Johnny couldn't keep his eyes off of Jaehyun, he looked so pretty with his mouth stretched around him, eyes teary and face flushed, "you're so fucking lewd babe. So good, taking my cock so well."

Jaehyun moaned at the praise, doing his best to pleasure Johnny, his own cock began leaking in his jeans from being face fucked like this. The grunts and huffs Johnny let out turning him on further, knowing Johnny's like this because of him.

Johnny's hips began to stutter and Jaehyun was prepared to swallow his load only to be disappointed as Johnny quickly pulled out with a loud groan, "fuck, you nearly made me come."

"You could come in my mouth," Jaehyun whined, opening his mouth again, sticking his tongue out seductively, inviting Johnny back in. 

"Mn, as much as I'd love that, I kinda wanna come in your tight lil ass tonight babe," Johnny replied as he made Jaehyun stand up. 

"Take off your clothes, turn around and lean forward on the coffee table baby," Johnny instructed and watched as Jaehyun followed his instructions, lazily stroking his dick.

Jaehyun bent over in front of Johnny, ass facing him, hands against the coffee table in front of him as he held himself up. His dick was hard against his abdomen, twitching every now and then, excited in anticipation of what Johnny was going to do next. Jaehyun rolled his hips sensuously, enticing Johnny to touch him, to just do any and everything to him.

Johnny grabbed his hips to still him and proceeded to move his hands to the supple globes of Jaehyun's ass, alternating between gently caressing them and groping and squeezing the mounds of flesh and fat as hard as he can, a low growl of approval in his throat. 

Jaehyun felt Johnny spread his cheeks and was getting self conscious with how long it was held that way, knowing that the man was probably staring right as his hole, "stop stari— ughh, fuuckk," he moaned out as he felt Johnny's tongue pressed flat against him, licking from the bottom of his balls up to his hole. 

"Even your hole is so beautiful babe," Johnny commented as he kept licking at Jaehyun's hole, his hands kneading the cheeks, and slapping it every now and then, making Jaehyun's knees buckle slightly, soft moans spilling from his lips. As Johnny continued to eat him out, tongue growing hungrier and beginning to poke in him, Jaehyun started to get louder, which spurred Johnny on even more. 

Johnny kept the cheeks spread as best he can with his left hand and moved his right hand to wrap around Jaehyun's leaking cock, smiling against his hole as he noticed how much Jaehyun was leaking. 

"So wet from just a rim job babe?" Johnny chuckled darkly as he began jacking Jaehyun off and fucking his hole with his tongue, drool dripping down his chin and Jaehyun's thighs. Jaehyun could only moan in response, loving the way Johnny was eating him out, pushing his ass back, trying to get Johnny to go deeper with his tongue. 

"Fuck, Johnny, so good," Jaehyun moaned, he could feel Johnny's hand getting slicker from his pre-come, the movement around his dick becoming smoother and more pleasurable. The wet noises coming from Johnny behind him, the sound of his hand jacking him off and his own moans made a beautiful symphony. It was messy and lewd as fuck and Johnny and Jaehyun wouldn't have it any other way. 

Seeing that Jaehyun had been high strung from the start it didn't surprise him that he wasn't going to last much longer like this, being stimulated on both of his most sensitive places so good that it made him scream. 

"Johnny!," Jaehyun panted, "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop, please," he sobbed, "fuck!"

Johnny hummed against his asshole, sending hot air and vibrations against his sensitive skin, "mm, come on my tongue babe," Johnny picked up the pace of his right hand, thumb rubbing at Jaehyun's slit, "that's so fucking hot." 

_"Fuck, Johnny, Johnny, fuck!"_ that was all that Jaehyun could chant as he felt the pleasure build up in him. And with the final push of Johnny sliding a thumb in him while he was eating him out, Jaehyun lost it, body shivering as he released his load all over himself, Johnny's hand and the glass coffee table under him. 

If it wasn't for Johnny keeping Jaehyun steady with his left hand, pulling him back to sit on his lap, Jaehyun would be curling up on the floor right now. 

Johnny proceeded to pepper kisses along Jaehyun's shoulder and neck, biting and sucking, leaving dark marks as he pleased while his right hand kept rubbing Jaehyun's spent dick, causing him to convulse and squirm from oversensitivity. 

"S-stop, I can't," Jaehyun whined, wiggling in Johnny's lap, trying to get away, "give m-me a sec."

Johnny stopped after a few more pumps of his hand, enjoying the whines and gasps Jaehyun was eliciting.

Jaehyun leaned his head back against Johnny's shoulder, hand reaching up to Johnny's neck to pull him down into a slow sloppy kiss. 

They kissed languidly for a while and without warning, Johnny turned Jaehyun around and wrapped the younger's legs around his waist as he stood up, carrying him to the bedroom. Jaehyun's breath hitched at how easy Johnny pulled it off – it's not like Jaehyun was a frail skinny man, he was well built and muscular as well, albeit smaller than Johnny, it was still a feat to carry him. So for Johnny to just manhandle him like nothing, it was such a turn on, Jaehyun loved himself a big strong man.

Johnny carried him to the bedroom carefully as Jaehyun attached himself to Johnny's neck, sucking dark hickeys on any real estate he could get. As they reached the bed, Johnny threw Jaehyun on it unceremoniously and walked over to the bedside table, opening the top drawer and easily finding the lube there. Johnny saw the condom but decided to forgo it, knowing that he himself is clean and trusted Jaehyun to be clean as well. 

Jaehyun had situated himself on his back in the middle of the bed, but as soon as Johnny walked over, he quickly got on all fours at the edge of the bed, back arched beautifully, ass high and on display. Johnny smirked and slapped the ass that was presented towards him. 

"Fuck, such a good boy," Johnny praised as he smoothed his hand over Jaehyun's ass, "always knowing what I want and giving it to me."

Jaehyun whined at the praise, proud that he pleased Johnny.

Johnny poured some lube over his fingers, playing with it and warming it up as he leaned down and peppered kisses along Jaehyun's spine.

"You ready baby?" Johnny asked, slapping Jaehyun's ass again.

"Yes," Jaehyun gasped as he felt a finger rubbing at his sensitive hole, slightly tender from Johnny eating him out roughly in the living room. 

Johnny bit at Jaehyun's waist as he pushed his middle finger in the tight heat slowly, a knuckle at a time. Johnny took his time, waiting till there was little to no resistance before he even started to move his finger, and when he did, it was agonizingly slow. 

"Johnny, please," Jaehyun panted.

"Hmm? Please what babe?" 

"Please, more," Jaehyun gasped as Johnny pushed deep inside, narrowly missing his prostate, "I need more."

"Well," Johnny hummed as he pulled his finger out, "since you asked nicely," Johnny shoved two of his fingers in quickly, pausing for a couple of seconds once it's buried in, giving Jaehyun some time to adjust to the stretch before pistoning his fingers in and out, causing Jaehyun's breath to stutter.

Johnny continued to fuck Jaehyun with his fingers, scissoring them in him, stretching his tight hole out and rubbing at his inner walls, looking for his prostate. 

"Johnny!" Jaehyun screamed as Johnny struck the bundle of nerves dead on, pleasure shooting through his body causing him to collapse onto his chest - face buried in the sheets, ass still up thanks to Johnny's vice grip on his hip. Johnny kept his finger assault on Jaehyun's prostate for a few more thrusts before adding one more finger.

Jaehyun was drooling against the bed, breath heavy and erratic, "Johnny please," Jaehyun stuttered, "I need you, need you in me, please."

"But I am in you babe," Johnny jabbed his fingers straight against Jaehyun's prostate to prove his point.

"N-no, fuck!" Jaehyun yelled as the abuse won't stop, "need your dick, need it in me."

Taking pity on the state that Jaehyun was in, Johnny pulled his finger out and flipped Jaehyun over on his back. Standing at the foot of the bed, Johnny pulled Jaehyun right to the edge and lifted his legs up towards his shoulder. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Johnny poured generously over his dick and made sure to properly lube himself up as he knows it'll be a very tight fit. He rubbed Jaehyun's hole with his thumb gently, gathering the excess lube there before aligning his cock head with Jaehyun's hole, taking pleasure in the way Jaehyun's dick twitched and how his hole fluttered prettily when he rubbed his cock head against it. 

"Fuck your hole is so needy baby, always needs something to fill it up huh?" 

"Please," Jaehyun whimpers, "put it in me," his hole fluttering even more, clenching around nothing.

Johnny groaned as he slowly pushed in, the tight walls embracing his dick snugly, "fuck, you're still so fucking tight."

Jaehyun screamed, eyes watering before he shut them tight, overwhelmed by the feeling of being stretched and filled by Johnny. It hurts. Hurts more than usual as it's been a while since anything has been up there and Johnny's dick is way bigger than his three fingers that was in him but it still felt good. A welcomed pain, especially when Jaehyun knew that he was about to get the dicking of his life.

Johnny stilled as he bottomed out, waiting patiently as Jaehyun got accustomed to his size. To draw Jaehyun's attention away from the pain so he could relax, Johnny kept kissing Jaehyun's calves that were by his head and kept showering him with praises, _take your time baby, you're doing so good baby, so tight, so good for me._ And it worked, Jaehyun began to relax slowly, the pain turning into a dull ache. 

Jaehyun gently moved his hips, testing the waters, moaning as the pain begins to mix with pleasure. Johnny stayed still, groaning at Jaehyun's movement, feeling his walls clench and unclench around him. As much as he wanted to move and to thrust into Jaehyun with reckless abandon he knew he should wait until the other was fully ready. 

After a couple more tries, Jaehyun nodded, eyes trained on Johnny, "I'm ready."

"You sure?" Johnny asked, voice laced with slight worry.

"Yeah, move, please," Jaehyun begged, and Johnny didn't need to be told again.

Johnny pulled out slowly almost all the way out before he pushed back in just as slow, feeling Jaehyun's tight rim holding onto his dick with each movement. As Johnny continued pumping in and out of him, Jaehyun began to feel the pleasure rise, slowly but surely overtaking the pain that he was feeling earlier.

"Fuck, harder babe," Jaehyun moaned, "fuck me."

Johnny grunted as he began to thrust his hips harder into Jaehyun, his pace picking up as well. The sound of skin slapping, laboured breaths and moans filling the room and even the whole house. 

Johnny wrapped Jaehyun's legs around him and leaned forward to kiss him sloppily as he kept fucking him, thrusts deep and hard. Johnny kissed down his jaw to his neck, marking his skin, eliciting more pleasured moans from Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, fuck," Johnny moaned as Jaehyun clenched around him, spurring him on, "you're so good babe." 

"Jo-johnny, fu—ck," Jaehyun moaned loudly, throwing his head back as Johnny hit his prostate.

Johnny kissed down Jaehyun's chest, taking a nipple in, suckling and biting on hit as he kept thrusting shallowly, constantly hitting the bundle of nerves.

Jaehyun's hands found purchase in Johnny's hair and back, pulling his face down against his chest, and scratching down his back from the pleasure he felt, lips chanting Johnny's name like a prayer. 

Noting how Jaehyun's moans are higher in pitch now, Johnny pulled back, hands gripping Jaehyun's thighs as he spreads them wider and began thrusting deep and hard, pace insane as he aimed all his thrusts towards the sensitive bundle of nerves, he was a man on a mission and his mission was to make Jaehyun lose his mind. As Johnny repeatedly abused his prostate, Jaehyun's thighs started to tremble, he was thrashing on the bed, fingers clutching on the covers, knuckles turning white. Jaehyun's moans continued rising in pitch and volume, his walls fluttering and spasming around Johnny and on a particularly hard thrust Jaehyun screamed and jerked away from Johnny, gasping for air as he came untouched. His dick convulsing as strings of white kept shooting out of it.

Johnny pulled him back and kept fucking him through his orgasm, ignoring the broken sobs and jerking of Jaehyun's body, Johnny kept hitting his prostate dead on, overstimulating him. He leaned down to kiss Jaehyun's temple, whispering sweet words to his ear, "you're doing so good baby, that was so hot, your ass is made for me to abuse, so fucking good, so proud of you baby." 

Johnny himself was near to his release and seeing Jaehyun blissed out like this because of him, sobbing and twitching on his cock nearly tipped him over the edge. Jaehyun really doesn't know how but his cock really had a mind of its own, getting hard again through the over-stimulation Johnny was bombarding him with. As Johnny noticed that Jaehyun's dick was slowly stirring back to life again, he bit his lip hard, slowing down the thrusts to a stop, calming himself down and giving Jaehyun time to recollect himself as well.

"Fuck, babe, already?" Johnny breathed out, voice rough, "your slutty little hole can't get enough huh?" 

Jaehyun clenched his hole around Johnny, making the latter groan. Jaehyun really can't get enough of this man, he gave him so much pleasure already in just one night, so this time he really wanted to make Johnny come too, wants to give him the pleasure he deserved for fucking Jaehyun's brains out. 

"I wanna ride you," Jaehyun panted, pushing Johnny off of him, and scrambling to his knees as he pulled Johnny close kissing him urgently and messily, "please let me ride you."

Johnny moans into the kiss, before pulling away to let Jaehyun take the lead and laying down in the middle of the bed. Noticing this, Jaehyun quickly mounts him, knees on either side of Johnny, as he leaned down to kiss him, their tongues fighting for dominance with Johnny winning at the end, having his tongue shoved down Jaehyun's throat as the latter sucked and moaned around it. Jaehyun pulled back slightly to kiss down Johnny's prominent jaw and neck as his hands explored Johnny's sculpted body, feeling up his pecs, mapping out the defined lines of his abs, and the cut v of his pelvis before his hand settled to wrap around Johnny's hard and throbbing dick, pumping it slowly but firmly, earning a low moan from Johnny. 

"You're so hard," Jaehyun breathed as he lapped at Johnny's chest, kitten licking one of his nipples as his free hand toys with the other. 

"Fuck babe, you're gonna be the death of me," Johnny moaned as Jaehyun sucked in a nipple and pressed his thumb hard against Johnny's slit, making the older's dick twitch in his hand and leaking more slick.

Jaehyun lifts himself up slightly before sitting on Johnny's dick and grinding down against it, loving the way it slid between his cheeks and catching against his abused and now puffy rim, moaning softly, "mm, can't wait to have it in me again."

Biting his lips, Jaehyun reached back to align Johnny's member against his hole, gasping as he felt the head breach his rim, whining as he slowly sinks down on it, and whimpering once it's fully in, the change of position making Johnny go in deeper. 

"Fuck, you're so big," Jaehyun mewled.

Leaning back on his hands for extra support, Jaehyun started to bounce on Johnny's dick slowly, rolling his hips and moaning each time he sank down on it.

"Mm, you're so beautiful, Jae," Johnny moaned as he watched Jaehyun pleasuring himself on his dick, hand gripping the younger's hips to guide him. He can see the way Jaehyun's ass stretched around his dick as he bounced on it, the rim dragging along his member, still so tight despite being fucked good earlier.

Jaehyun started to build a steady rhythm, bouncing harder and faster in Johnny's lap, lifting himself up almost all the way off that amazing dick before impaling himself down hard as Johnny thrusts his hips up into him, making him scream. His own dick bouncing and slapping against his abs and flicking his pre-come everywhere.

Jaehyun grabbed at his dick and balls, holding them steady as he spread his legs wider and leaned back further, giving Johnny a better view of his tight hole swallowing up that thick throbbing dick.

"Babe, you fill me up so well, fuck," Jaehyun moaned as he bit his lip, looking down at Johnny, noticing how the older's eyes were trained on his hole, full view of his ass swallowing up that dick as he bounced up and down. 

Planting his feet on the bed, Jaehyun starts to bounce even harder on Johnny's lap. Johnny removed his right hand from Jaehyun's hip and reached it out towards Jaehyun, the younger gladly leaning down and opening up his mouth, taking three fingers in, swirling his tongue around them and sucking on it as if it was the best tasting popsicle in the world. Johnny can't help the moan escaping him as he watched Jaehyun.

"Look at you, bouncing on my dick, sucking my fingers, and touching your own nipple...your dick leaking so much, fuck," Johnny growled, "you're an absolute sin babe."

Jaehyun let out a harsh sob and desperate whimper as he hit his prostate when he went down on Johnny's dick, growing even more frantic and desperate as he bounced faster and harder on Johnny's dick. He doubled over and sobbed on Johnny's chest as he can't keep himself up anymore from the intense pleasure. 

Johnny grabbed Jaehyun's ass and began jackhammering up into him, doing his best to keep hitting Jaehyun's prostate dead on. Jaehyun was a mess on top of him, unsure if he wanted to push back into Johnny's dick or push down onto Johnny's abs where his dick was nestled between them, getting stimulated, rubbing against the taught muscles of their bodies with each thrust. Jaehyun could feel his dick perfectly nestled in the lines of Johnny's abs, feeling the muscle flex against him each time Johnny thrusted up.

"Johnny, I'm close, please," Jaehyun moaned desperately, biting whatever skin of Johnny's that he could find in front of him, trying to ground himself.

"Me too babe," Johnny grunted, hand gripping Jaehyun's hips, pushing him down on his dick as he thrusted up deep into him, "so close."

"Come in me," Jaehyun begged, tears threatening to fall from his eyes at how good he felt, and how much he needed Johnny to come in him, "please, need to feel you in me."

"Fuc—k," Johnny moaned loudly in Jaehyun's ear as he thrusted up hard, nails digging into Jaehyun's ass as he came deep in him, painting his walls white. 

Jaehyun moaned at the feel of Johnny shooting his load in him and finally let himself go, coming untouched yet again, painting their chests with his cum. Jaehyun kept rolling his hips through their orgasms, milking Johnny fully in him. He could feel some of the cum seeping out as Johnny gave a final thrust in him and whined softly, he wanted to keep it all in him.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, holding him close and peppering kisses on the crown of his head, whispering soft praises. 

Johnny made a move to pull out but Jaehyun quickly stopped him, whining, "No, it'll come out."

Come dumb, Johnny was lost, "what'll come out babe?" Johnny asked, looking down at Jaehyun as he laid on top of his chest, catching his breath. 

"Your come," Jaehyun muttered shyly and he buried his face in Johnny's chest, "want it inside me."

"Fuck," Johnny huffed, amused, "you're fucking nasty babe."

Jaehyun simply hummed in acknowledgement and closed his eyes, soaking in the post sex high and letting his heightened senses come back down to normal. 

Slowly as he felt Johnny softening in him, Jaehyun clenched his ass as tight as he can as he pulled Johnny out, trying his best to keep the older's seed in him. Johnny moved one of his hands down Jaehyun's back and to his ass, groping a cheek before slipping two fingers down to rub against the used rim, feeling Jaehyun flutter against his finger tips. Johnny slipped his fingers in easily and toyed with Jaehyun's filled hole lazily, earning soft gasps and moans from Jaehyun. 

"You're so full babe," Johnny commented.

"Yeah, you filled me up good," Jaehyun sighed in content as Johnny slowly pulled his fingers out. Before Johnny could wipe it on the bed sheet, Jaehyun grabbed his hand and sucked on his fingers, cleaning up the cum and lube that got on there from his ass. 

Johnny watched Jaehyun in disbelief, groaning, "seriously, ya nasty."

"Fuck off," Jaehyun laughed, making a show of licking Johnny's finger, "don't act like you don't love it," he huffed, rolling off of Johnny and laying on his front, nose crinkling slightly as he felt Johnny's cum dripping out of him.

Jaehyun couldn't stop himself from asking, "what in the hell kind of stamina and self control do you have? I came three times, best orgasms of my life by the way, and you just came once."

Johnny chuckled tiredly, "my dick is just that good I guess."

Jaehyun let out an incredulous snort at that, slapping Johnny's arm weakly, still unable to fully control his body as he's thoroughly fucked out.

They lay there in silence looking at each other for a while. Basking in each others' presence and enjoying the sexed out high they were still on. Johnny closed his eyes and sighed deeply before opening them again and looking right at Jaehyun.

"But, seriously tho, what kind of fiancé asks their partner to move in and then leave them for a week right after?" 

"I don't know," Jaehyun smirked climbing back on top of Johnny, "why don't you ask yourself that.."

Johnny let out a deep chuckle at that as his hands automatically found their rightful place around Jaehyun's waist, gently caging him in, grounding them together. He stared into Jaehyun's eyes lovingly, smile wide and content, "I've missed you."

Jaehyun can't stop himself from blushing slightly at the sincere words and intense gaze Johnny was giving him. Humming in acknowledgement, he burrowed his face in the crook of Johnny's neck, "I missed you too," he whispered, leaving soft kisses and gentle nips between his words.

"Is that why you wore my shirt out today?" Johnny smirked as Jaehyun paused for a beat in his arms.

"So what if I did?," Jaehyun remarked, sucking on his collarbone, "I thought you weren't gonna be back till Tuesday?"

The arms around Jaehyun tightened as Johnny turned his head slightly, giving him better access to his neck, "I figured that we could just finish everything earlier if we tightened the week's sched— fuck, babe," Johnny moaned softly at a particularly hard suck against his skin, "and we managed to finalise everything this morning. The others are staying for the rest of the planned trip and doing their own thing till Tuesday," he finished answering, hands roaming around Jaehyun's body, eyes closing and relishing in the feeling of plush lips against his neck, "I just decided to book the earliest flight available and come back, I can't leave you alone for too long." 

Jaehyun bit his neck hard at that, earning a sharp gasp from Johnny "I can take care of myself just fine, thanks," he quipped, pulling back to stare down at his fiancé.

"I know, babe," Johnny smiled, one hand moving up to caress Jaehyun's cheek, " _I'm_ the one that can't function well without you around," he said, pulling Jaehyun back down to kiss him softly.

"But damn, if this is how I get welcomed home every time, I might schedule more long work trips," Johnny teased as he received anoter hard smack against his chest from Jaehyun. 

"I'm joking, babe," Johnny placated. 

"You better be," Jaehyun said before leaning down to kiss his fiancé again, sighing in content as Johnny's hands wrapped around him tighter, the kiss slowly turning deeper. 

Johnny pulled back chuckling, "I'm the one who should be asking you what kind of stamina you have by the way, how are you ready to go again?" 

"Your dick is just that good I guess," Jaehyun replied as he snaked his hand down between them to grab at Johnny's hardening member, earning an amused laugh from Johnny.

Johnny kissed him with all the love and passion that he couldn't give Jaehyun in the weeks that he was busy and away for work, feeling the fire in him burning back up again as his senses were overwhelmed by his lover's presence – the taste of his lips, the feel of his body against his, the sounds of his stuttered breath and his melodious moan – everything was Jaehyun.

They made love again and again over the weekend, Johnny never leaving Jaehyun alone unless he absolutely had to. 

  
  
  



End file.
